1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novelty device, and more particularly, to a base-sponge novelty device in which a characteristic silhouette shape and related theme message is embedded in and visible through the base over which is releaseably attached the similarly theme shaped sponge. The base and sponge have independent additional utility.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Novelty devices are designed for personal or household decoration and many types of novelty devices presently exist on the market. A novelty device typically has an ornamental feature, a functional feature, and a theme. The ornamental feature provides a design for the device, and the theme may relate to any subject that the designer wants to convey. The functional feature of the novelty device may vary widely depending on the designer's choice. Presently, a novelty device that has abase having a footprint configuration displayed on the front surface, a sponge having the same shape as the footprint configuration on the front surface of the base, and attachment means between the base and the sponge for attaching the sponge to the base so that the sponge generally overlies the footprint configuration on the front surface of the base, does not exist on the market.
As stated earlier, a novelty device may convey a particular theme. One theme that has not been conveyed on novelty devices relates to automobile drivers who follow or tailgate other drives too closely. As is well known, tailgaters cause the passenger sitting next to the driver to frequently react by stomping a foot on the floor board of the automobile. This "foot stomping" acts as a signal for the driver to slow the car down. Presently, a novelty device in general which conveys a theme message relating to pacifying foot stomping on a floor board of an automobile in a base having a footprint configuration and a sponge generally with the same footprint configuration overlying and attached to the base does not exist on the market.
In the past, combination devices have been provided which have independent functional utility, including ice scrapers. One prior art ice scraper included a scraping blade, a handle, and a mitt attached to the handle for protecting the users hand from the ice or cold. Another prior art ice scraper had an optional feature of an attachment means on the base of the ice scraper for allowing the ice scraper to be mounted for storage. Presently, however, a combination novelty device having an ice scraper as its independently functional base with a foot stomping theme displayed on the front surface, and a releaseably attached overlying functional sponge having generally the same theme related shape.
Key rings or key chains have also been used as novelty devices. Key rings typically include an ornamental base and a key ring attached to the base. The ornamental base may vary in design, shape, or theme according to the designer's choice. Some examples of prior art ornamental base designs for key rings are a bottom of a shoe or sneaker, a hand, a fish, a car, a number, and a snowboard. Presently, however, a key ring novelty device having a key ring base with a footprint configuration displayed on the front surface, a sponge having generally the same shape as the footprint configuration, and attachment means for attaching the sponge to the base so that the sponge generally overlies the footprint configuration displayed on the base, does not exist on the market. Furthermore, the key ring novelty device that has just been described above having a theme, such as pacifying foot stomping on a floorboard of an automobile, also does not exist.
In overcoming the problems and limitations of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination novelty device that has a base and overlying releaseably attached sponge presenting an integrated theme message with the base and sponge each having independent functional utility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novelty device wherein the independent utility of the base is an ice scraper or key ring and the sponge can function independently as a sponge.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide a novelty device in which a theme message is imbedded in and visible through the base of the device and, in particular, the theme message relates to the pacifying of foot stomping on the floorboard of an automobile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two piece combination novelty device in which the base has a footprint configuration displayed on the front surface, to which is releasably attached a sponge having the same shape as the footprint configuration displayed on the base.
It is another object of the invention to provide a base of the novelty device in which some side edges that are formed into portions of the footprint configuration on the base.